issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Campaign
The Epic Campaign is the collective term for a series of linked Epic Battles set around and during the Battle of the Bulge, created by Erhard Strumfelder. Rules and Information Compiled by Strumfelder Format * The campaign consists of six battles which are all linked together. The first five will be the ‘Build-up’ battles, and the sixth will be an Epic battle. * Each Build-up battle has a series of objectives for both sides. Which ever side completes the most of its objectives will be the victor. * The victorious side will be given a bonus which may be used in the final Epic battle. This applies to every Build-up. * The battles will be slightly larger than normal skirmishes, and three will include tanks and armoured vehicles. * The final Epic battle will consist of nearly three hundred men, the largest battle to date. * The whole campaign is set around and during the Battle of the Bulge, Hitler’s last great offensive. * There will be a sign up for each Build-up battle. The Epic battle is a closed affair, where a CO and a member of his choice will fight. *These battles will yield more CP than an average skirmish, and we hope to award several medals and promotions during the campaign. This does however mean there will be slightly more risk… Rules for Members * A member may take part in a maximum of two Build-up battles. * If a member has two or more characters, they may only use one. So Danny could either use Branigan or Brentwood, not both. * Only one CO for a side may take part, so each side needs to come to an agreement on who will be carrying the flag, so to speak. * The campaign is likely to continue for several months, because each battle will take at least two weeks to complete. Therefore, if you believe that you will not be able to post constantly in the thread, please leave it and sign up for a later battle. * Once a thread has commenced, you must be committed, and cannot pull out without retreating. This is to keep the battle flowing. * Once a post is made, the next person must post within the next three (3) days or the chance to post is paced further down the list. POWs * If a member is captured as a POW, they become the prisoner of the division they have been assigned to. * The prisoner cannot take part in any more battles of the campaign, including the Final one. * However, they do retain all their belongings, and are released at the end of the campaign. During their time as a prisoner, they may finish any hostile threads they are in, but they may not join or sign up for any more. They may only RP in the Axis/Allied prison area, or the open area, as long as the location is inside a Prison Camp. * While in captivity, the prisoner may not be executed. (Although brutally injured by a certain SS Doktor is not out of the question...) * The Division can however set a ransom, up to a maxium of 40CP. Should this be paid, the prisoner is released and can take part in further battles during the campaign. In doing this though, all their belongings a lost to the captur division. Maps * Please upload all maps with Imageshack. This removes the blurring effect often seen by other sites. You do not require an account to use it. Make sure you select not to resize the image from the drop down menu. * Produce two maps, but they can be displayed as links. The first one shows all your units’ moves and shots. The second shows where your units will be at the end of your post, without the lines. This allows the next person to edit the map without fighting with lines. Unit Rules * For all the Build-up battles, each side will need to bring units from their own division. A list of all these men should be PMed to the modmarker before the battle starts. The NPC’s may be Privates, Corporals, or Sergeants, but may not be any other type of NPC. * In some battles, you will be granted Free-units. These are units not from the rooster and are specific to the battle. * The Epic battle will be the only battle where you do not have to bring any units. * Squads and Platoons are groups used during the battles. They must remain close together during a battle and cannot be split down. * Because of the size of the battles, you can move units on the map and show where they have shot, without mentioning them in your post. However, their moves will be far more effective if your character gives the orders himself. * Because the Allies are meant to be in a full retreat, and have limited supplies, and the German forces are stampeding forwards, mines of any sort may not be used. Current Events The German spearhead of Operation Herbstnebel is raging through Belgium, determined to crush the enemy in one final push. Embroiled in this terrifying blitzkrieg are a number of Issuing Orders characters, fighting for survival. Edward McMillan, emotionlessly slaughtering the men he once loved, David Bevan, abandoned by his brother and now completely alone, Erik Schneider, humiliated and demoted, set to regain his honour and previous status, and Nicholas Ealing, fighting on against the odds. The first conflict seen is at the small hamlet of Lausdell. Commanded by Jonas Merhoff and Edward McMillan, a huge force attempts to take the hamlet, slaughtering the few brave defenders as they do so. Lausdell soon falls and its commander, Mitchell is captured, alongside the young corporal James F. Mason. Pushing forwards, Merhoff's next target is the nearby village of Rocherath, held by a sizable garrison commanded by Nicholas Ealing and David Bevan. A heroic victory followed for the American force, but it came at a price. Although Rocherath did not fall, almost half of the defenders were slain on the battlefield and many more - including Bevan himself - were gravely wounded. Although defeat at Rocherath has cost the Axis forces dearly, it will not be long until they continue the long march...to victory. Category:Epic Battles